


The Question

by MercySewerPyro



Series: A Thousand Painted Teeth [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mental Link, Prudii would Kill for his brothers, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercySewerPyro/pseuds/MercySewerPyro
Summary: There's a lot of unanswered questions about the Grand Army of the Republic, many of which people are too afraid to ask.And that only makes Prudii even more worried.
Relationships: Null-5 | Prudii Skirata & Null-10 | Jaing Skirata
Series: A Thousand Painted Teeth [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728298
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	The Question

“Do you ever wonder why we’re here?”

“I think we’re here because we were made for the Republic,” Jaing responds dryly, easily gleaning the intent from his brother’s words. His newly repainted armour is shiny in the rain he’s just stepped out of, white over dark gray- He’s matched to his favourite squad now: the Bad Batch, their number of 99 proudly emblazoned on his right shoulder, and the helmet now under his arm is marked on the forehead with their signature skull. It’s enough to make a brother envious. “And now, just in case you forgot, we’re watching Ordo be a pain in the shebs to every kriffing Seppie informant on the planet.”

Prudii huffs at his words, at the way he can practically feel in the link the raised eyebrow and the teasing amusement from his batchmate, and turns his gaze back towards the edge of the dreary Coruscant skyline. “Well, yeah. But why?”

“Why what? There’s a war on. Don’t tell me you’re getting philosophical on me, Prud’ika.”

“I’m not. It’s just…”

Jaing crosses his arms. “Just what?”

Prudii lets the beat of silence stretch on, thinking, before letting out a sigh and a shrug. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s nothing.”

But his brother studies the slant of his thoughts, and Jaing shakes his head. “You don’t  _ think _ it’s nothing. C’mon Prudii, spit it out.”

Another sigh, and Prudii lets his gaze be drawn by the activity far below, the world beyond the window. In the dark night Coruscant shines, but- Not enough to disguise the rot. They both know far too well how corrupt this place is; they may fight to protect the Republic, but the glamour doesn’t hide the stench of its flaws.

So helmet on, antenna binocular flicked down so he can watch individuals, Prudii doesn’t watch the civilians. Instead he turns his gaze to the comings and goings of the Coruscant Guard, their movements in and out of their barracks close by. There’s Commander Fox - Prudii’s starting to wonder if he sleeps - standing at the door with his arms crossed as he talks with a shiny, a jet trooper in black over white that pushes past them and waves before taking off into the sky, a couple of  _ di’kuts _ staggering home after a night at the local clone bar. It’s hard to not feel protectiveness well up inside him; they are their siblings, their  _ vode, _ and it’s been a long time since Prudii’s felt disdain for their bright sparks of light. He would do  _ anything _ to keep them safe.

Which is why this conversation is so important.

He considers his next words with caution, gently shielded from Jaing’s prying, and says carefully, “I think there’s something wrong with the whole picture. The GAR, why we were made, everything.” He pulls his gaze away from watching their  _ vod’ika, _ looking Jaing dead in the eye as he murmurs, “And it worries me.”

Jaing leans forwards a little, mind reaching out to brush concern against his brother. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just strange, that we were made for the  _ jetii _ and they didn’t even know we existed. The regs grew up believing they’d know us, and they  _ didn’t. _ They weren’t prepared for a war, Jaing. Do you know how many of them died at Geonosis? I looked up the numbers. Nearly two hundred of them, maybe even more. There weren't a lot of them to start with.” He sucks in a breath. “I don’t think even the Republic knew of us.”

“But that one  _ jetii _ went behind their backs, right? Started the army without them. A seer of some kind.”

Prudii scowls a little. “Yeah, but what sources do we have on that? The  _ Kaminiise _ can say what they want, but I haven’t seen a single bit of proof. Besides, Jango hated Jedi- Remember that file we broke into, the one on Galidraan? He wasn’t called Jedi Killer for nothing,  _ vod; _ he wouldn’t have worked for them for all the money in the galaxy. Besides, where did this Jedi even get the funds? They’re not exactly  _ rolling _ in it. ‘Limit your physical possessions’ and all that _ osik.” _

Jaing leans against the window, arms still crossed, head cocked to one side as he listens. “I don’t know Prudii, where  _ did _ he get the funds?” It sounds like a snark, but- Well, Prudii can follow the quiet understanding in his brother’s mind, and knows he’s making Jaing consider his words.

“That’s the thing. I don’t know, and I don’t know why Jango took the job in the first fucking place. But I’m going to find out; something about this feels  _ important, _ and I don’t know why. The question is, do you want to help me?”

Jaing rolls his eyes. “Of course I’m going to help you,  _ shebs _ -for-brains. But if we find nothing at all, I’m going to make fun of you. Now, I have a question for you: are you planning on telling your worries to your  _ ori’vode?” _

“First things first? I am  _ not _ the youngest, and you kriffing know it. Second…” Prudii hesitates, turning back to watch his siblings once more. “...I don’t know. If it’s nothing, I don’t want to have worried them. Ordo’s got enough on his plate as is, between this mission and worrying about Kote. What if I’m just blowing things out of proportion? But you’re our best slicer, and I need your help.”

Jaing laughs. He can’t help but tease, “Stroking my ego a little there to get what you want,  _ vod?” _

“Well, is it working?” Prudii smirks.

“Maybe. Don’t let it go to  _ your _ head.”

“I won’t.” Prudii chuckles, but… He’s not completely at ease, his expression sobering again as he watches yet another Guard squad in their dark red return for the night. “...Something worries me about the Guard, too.”

“Hm?” Jaing tilts his head again.

“Again, I don’t know what it is. Sometimes there’s just something… Off about them.”

Jaing shrugs. “They’re probably just dead on their feet 24/7. You  _ know _ they work harder than any other reg in the entire fucking army.”

“I know, I know, but… I don’t know. Sometimes… Sometimes they just feel strange in the link.” He gives his brother an uneasy look. “Like there’s nothing really there at all. I’m worried for them.”

“You’re  _ always _ worried about the regs. ...Prud’ika, this is the middle of Republic space, the worst we have here are Seppie terrorists. We’re not here very often; maybe it’s just normal for them.”

Prudii scowls, reaching out and pushing his brother from his spot against the window. Jaing yelps and flails, but manages to catch himself, pouting at his brother. Prudii just mentally flips the bird at him. “Asshole. Ugh, I just- Maybe you’re right.” He shakes his head. “I just can’t shake the feeling something is wrong.”

“It’s late,  _ vod. _ Maybe it’s just the lack of sleep. I  _ know _ you didn’t sleep at all on the way here, you  _ di’kut.” _

There’s hesitation, but… Prudii finally concedes, “...You’re probably right. Did Mereel manage to get us some good beds?”

Jaing laughs, “Are you kidding? It’s  _ Mereel. _ He’s gotten us the  _ best _ beds.” And with that, he slings his arm around Prudii’s shoulders, gently pulling him away from the window. “Now c’mon. Let’s get you some kriffing rest before you pass out at breakfast tomorrow. If you fall asleep in your food, not even Kal will let you forget it. Worrying can wait.”

It has the desired effect: Prudii giggles in turn, pushing playfully against Jaing in retaliation. “Okay, okay! I’ll get some sleep.” He reaches out to turn the lights off as they leave the room, casting it in quiet darkness.

And below them the Coruscant Guard still moves, a spark of activity when all else is asleep. Below them, shrouded in the night, lies another couple siblings feeling like empty shells.

**Author's Note:**

> Are things starting to happen? Maybe. >:3c
> 
> Also there is 1 (one) blatant reference in here. I couldn't resist.
> 
> vod/e -sibling/s  
> ori'vode - older siblings  
> di'kut - idiot  
> jetii - jedi  
> kaminiise - kaminoans  
> osik - shit  
> shebs - butt/ass


End file.
